In the course of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, repairing broken lines is an important means of enhancing the yield. A structure in which a data repair line is arranged on the periphery of the liquid crystal display panel is usually adopted in the prior art, so as to facilitate the repair of a data-line broken line.
A normal pixel structure on an array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel is shown in FIG. 1, and comprises: gate lines 11 and data lines 12, and pixel units 20 which are defined by the gate lines 11 and the data lines 12; a thin film transistor 13, a common electrode 14 and a pixel electrode 15 being formed in the pixel units 20. If one of the data lines in the liquid crystal display panel is a broken line, the data-line broken line may be repaired with reference to FIG. 2. A specific procedure for the repair is as follows: both ends of the data-line broken line are connected, respectively, to a data repair line 41 by means of laser soldering, so as to achieve an object of repairing the data-line broken line.
However, the above broken-line repairing method may be limited by the number of the data repair line. In general, one data repair line or two data repair lines may be arranged in the liquid crystal display panel for repair of one data-line broken line or two data-line broken lines. If there are too many data-line broken lines in a liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel may have to be discarded, to thereby affect the yield of a product.